


Семнадцать дней - иллюстрация

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [3]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация для макси "Семнадцать дней".Автор:Krisch Zieber
Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880992
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Семнадцать дней - иллюстрация

**Author's Note:**

> Читать макси ["Семнадцать дней"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919035/chapters/62993386)


End file.
